Undying Rose
by lady-minh
Summary: Naraku becomes king of the land when Kagome's father is murdered. She moves to his kingdom but their she meets Kurama a thief who steals for the good of the poor. Can Kagome and Kurama stop Naraku from his dark plans? KurKag.


AN: Hey! Yes, another fic!! I think this one will be one of the best fics I have!! I'm writing it with Prplpenguin56!! I love her and her fics!! Check 'em out!! You'll love them too!! I hope everyone like's this but please review...I need as much encouragement as possible!!!!  
  
Undying Roses  
  
Chapter 1: A New Interest!  
  
Kagome watched from the window of her carriage as the scenery slowly changed, she rattled gently back and forth as they came to a bump. The small grassy hills soon changed into clear mountains that soon changed into farms that were full of free horses and animals, she smiled as she passed the glorious scenery. It wasn't often she got to see such things, but now it seemed she would come to know this land better than any others. Soon, the landscape changed into a forest scene, the smell of pine calmed her almost immediately.  
  
Kagome always loved tall, beautiful trees. They came with an overwhelming peace. Normally, she would be happy to see such a site, but right now, her eyes reflected that of sadness and loss. A single tear rolled down her smooth cheek as she remembered.  
  
"Father would have liked it here." She whispered to herself.  
  
Kagome shook her head as if to shake the depressing thoughts away. She continued to gaze out the window but her thoughts slowly wandered elsewhere. Kagome began to think about her heartbreaking loss. Her father, King Higurashi, had just died. So thus, Princess Kagome was left alone in the world; her mother had died when she gave birth to her daughter. Being only an infant, Kagome never new her mother. However, she was a bright, cheery girl due to her father's affection growing up.  
  
Not really knowing her mother, Kagome could only grow closer to her father, but now...now she had no one. She remembered all the times she spent with her strong, compassionate father. When she was younger, her father would lift her into the air above his head and swing her about. She would giggle and squeal with delight in return. King Higurashi was always there for her.  
  
Kagome recalled the times he tucked her into her warm bed and sat, reading her a night-time story. He would give her a peck on the cheek and then leave, but not before saying "I love you, my Kagome." Those three words would always lift her spirits and she would sleep peacefully through the night in the safety of her father. His wisdom was beyond any other she had ever seen. He would give the greatest of advice, joke with her, and just love her. He was the best dad anyone could ever ask for.  
  
Even through the tough times he always smiled at her and reassured that everything would be all right. He had even encouraged her to take martial arts classes. Not many women, let alone princesses, would learn how to defend themselves; that's what guards were for. Still, she enjoyed learning and loved the feeling of power that came with it.  
  
It had been a month since the funeral; he had died a horrible death. Someone had murdered him while he was sleeping. As the days followed after his funeral, Kagome could feel an empty space growing within her. Her father would always hold a place in her heart but there was something missing, something that could never be replaced. It was awaken the moment she realized she had lost some one special to her: her father.  
  
She glanced at the sleeping passenger beside her. Kikyou, her lady-in- waiting, was also there for her. She was the closest friend she had. While Kagome was only about seventeen years old, Kikyou was in her early thirties. However, she did have a elder beauty. Kikyou was funny, not purposefully, of course, but also serious. She was firm in her decisions and thought of Kagome like a younger sibling.  
  
Kikyou had been watching out for her ever since Kagome was a little girl. She didn't like the fact that Kagome had learned some things more manly then feminine but she allowed her to go through with it. Kikyou had always believed in the more womanly traditions. She taught Kagome how to read, write, and just about everything a young female was permitted to learn. Kikyou had laughed with her and cried with her, even though Kikyou wasn't the best of comfort at times, she was there for Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned her gaze back to the window where she felt a sensation of nervousness wash over her. She was being moved to the new Kingdom, where her uncle, Naraku, awaited their arrival. She despised him. He was always disgusting and at family meetings she would try to avoid him as much as possible. Unfortunately, he never left her alone.  
  
Naraku was King Higurashi's half brother. Naraku had a mother who was a demon but the same father. His mother was evil and so was he. It was apparent that Naraku envied Higurashi. He always wanted the position as King. Kagome held suspicions that Naraku was the person behind her father's death. He became a temporary king when Higurashi died. For whoever married the princess, Kagome, would become the next true King. Because of her royal blood, she was not a peasant as most humans were. She hated that fact: Humans were considered lowly in Naraku's territory.  
  
Kagome didn't like coming to Naraku's kingdom. The citizens were always poor and starving. She felt an ache in her heart whenever she saw them. Her hand clenched the rose in her hand, which thankfully was de-thorned. It was a gift from an old friend after her father's tragic death.  
  
She watched, as the forest got thicker and thicker, barely able to see through. The scenery mesmerized her once again. She had heard stories lately that a handsome thief would rob the rich every so often and give whatever he stole to the poor townsfolk. Kagome wandered what this bandit truly looked like.  
  
------  
  
"Kurama, why do I have to be in costume?" Miroku asked. From the sound of his irritated tone of voice, one could tell that Miroku was not very happy with the dressing arrangements.  
  
"Because you look better as a woman and you do better at distracting our target." Kurama half-joked but his voice carried a small serious tone as well. Miroku sat crouched in the bushes by his friend and superior, Kurama. He looked down at the fake breasts in the gyptian dress he wore. He really didn't like this. He wore a wig of thick, long, black curly hair. His big round earrings hung long on his ears. His face was painted with oils and face pastels (make-up).  
  
His lips were a bright red while his cheeks were covered in a pink blush. He had green eye-shadow on with a small painted mole on his chin.  
  
"Just think about all the kids at the orphanage we'll be helping out." Kurama encouraged. He hated seeing people, let alone children, suffer. He had fun as a thief but he rather get money a different way. However, this was the only way in a kingdom such as Naraku's.  
  
Miroku crossed his arms and grumbled a "Fine." Kurama gave a small nod. Finally! After a whole hour of convincing, he had finally persuaded Miroku to get over it and wear the female disguise.  
  
A moment later Miroku nudged Kurama and said, "I may love women but not THIS much!!" Kurama laughed while Miroku continued to glare at him.  
  
"Just bare with it." Kurama advised...again. He sighed for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You don't have to dress up like a women and act like a fool. We better get a lot of gold for this!" Miroku retorted, still aggravated.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get a lot. You see, I've collected some information that a royal carriage is headed this way and I bet they'll be carrying great amounts of treasure."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Good! But next time you dress up as the woman and I get the goods! I am not ever doing this again!"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Yes, you will. You've done it more than once and this will not be the last. Besides, Sango only saw you once when you were in disguise and it most likely won't happen again."  
  
Miroku gasped. "Hey! That's not funny! You know I truly love Sango and it took me over a week trying to convince her I wasn't a cross-dresser but merely in costume!"  
  
Kurama smirked. "Yes, and over that period of time, your attempts to persuade Sango were true enjoyment for our group."  
  
Miroku glared, but he stopped when he saw their target coming into view.  
  
"Ready?" Kurama asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yep. Let's get this over with." Miroku said rearranging his 'breasts' to be more even as he puckered up his lips and bashed her eyelashes. Kurama always wondered if he was really meant to be a woman.  
  
"Ok...Now!" Kurama watched a Miroku scrambled out of the bushes and in front of the carriage, which stopped abruptly. Kurama sneaked his way around the carriage while everyone's eyes were on Miroku, who was doing a—well, supposedly a dance. In all honesty, it actually looked like he was having a seizure with a smiling face.  
  
Kurama, making it to the back of the carriage and cargo placement, reached for the trunk but someone slapped his hand. He looked to his side to see a young lady standing there with her hands on her hips. Her raven black hair that came in small waves down her back shook as she tilted her head to the side slightly as if in contemplation.  
  
He was surprised at how beautiful she was. Not to mention, she looked cute with the eye he was giving him. Her deep chocolate eyes glared at him with suspicion. This vixen-- absolutely stunned him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She asked. She kept her voice down but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Stealing." He answered truthfully. The young girl gazed at him for a moment. Kurama was relieved to see she was no longer glaring at him, but just skeptically staring at him. Then suddenly her eyes widened as if she just realized something important.  
  
"Just don't take all the dresses but take as much gold as you want. It's in the secret compartment UNDER the carriage." Kurama was stunned for a moment. She was going to LET him steal? He was even more shocked to see her grin and take a key on a chain from around her neck, unlocking to trunk.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Because, Kurama, I want to help the poor, too." She said smiling proudly. Kurama found himself loving that smile. It made him feel warm inside and it seemed to blow all his problems away. So she knew who he was. He instantly became attracted to her. She was intriguing.  
  
"How do you know I won't use the money for me and my comrades?" He asked slyly.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's your decision, I suppose. But either way, it still is helping the poor." Kurama laughed. He found her beyond doubt captivating. She made him laugh and had answered the question in a way that made him want to know more about her.  
  
Kagome continued to smile. Her eyes sparkled with life and amusement with the situation. In her hand, she still held the rose she had received as a gift.  
  
"I figure, you know me, but I would like to know the name of such a vixen." Kurama said. The young woman blushed. His casual smirk turned into a wide grin at that.  
  
"Its not my place to tell you my name, I'll leave that up to the great thief to find out. But you better hurry. Your friend seems to be getting tired. I never thought I'd see a male dress as a woman for money." She laughed. Kurama didn't feel disappointed in her answer at all. In fact, it only increased his infatuation with her more. She was mysterious and a puzzle. He loved puzzles.  
  
Kurama chuckled. He reached for the trunk again, this time there was no slap. He turned to see that Kagome had already gotten back into the carriage. In her place rested the rose she had been holding the entire time they talked. He gently picked it up and tucked it safely into a pouch at his hip.  
  
After taking a few dresses and two-thirds of the gold, he gave the signal for Miroku to move out. Once back at camp, he still couldn't stop thinking of the entrancing young lady he had met. She was gorgeous and all together perfect in his eyes. He could already tell that she was smart.  
  
But all that was just half of what she was in his observation. Kurama was a fox youkai and his senses took his knowledge of her to new heights. Her scent was so enticing. He could see she wasn't claimed but did that matter? He wandered what made him really care for her so instantly. He didn't love her. Maybe it was only lust? He sighed. He didn't believe in true love at first sight. It was stupid to believe in such silly fantasies... but now, he wasn't so sure.  
  
He carried the sack of gold while Miroku struggled to take off the dress. Miroku took out the sacks of water he used to inflate his chest. Then, began pulling the dress off him.  
  
Loosing his footing, Miroku tripped and fell to the dirt-covered ground. "Damn, ow." He said. Rubbing his buttocks he stood up and with a swift movement ripped the dress off him. He was slightly aggravated but he wasn't one to begin yelling out his frustrations. He pulled on a shirt, already having a pair of breeches on.  
  
Reaching their outlawed-group, they distributed the dresses they stole to the women. Sango, Keiko, and Rin seemed especially excited. It was hardly ever that one who was a thief got new clothes so it was only natural for them to be bouncing off walls in glee.  
  
After giving out the dresses, Kurama headed for the orphanage; carrying a bag of gold while smirking in satifaction. Miroku decided to stay behind to do his job being second command and watching over the group. Once inside the small house, a small ball of fur collided into Kurama, almost making him drop everything.  
  
"Kurama! What did you bring?" Shippo asked still attached to his leg. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Hello, Shippo. How was your stay with Kaede and the other children?"  
  
Shippo was always so hyper. He was almost like a son to Kurama. Shippo would usually stay with him but every so often he would stay at the orphanage to play with the other children. Shippo was a talented young kit. He was already turning out to be quite the pick-pocket.  
  
"It was great! I got to play and..." Shippo began to tell Kurama about EVERYTING until he came back to his original question, "So what did you bring?"  
  
"Today, I brought you all some money. I hope that it will be enough. I wanted you all to eat this week." Kurama said as he turned to see Kaede, the orphanage keeper. She was a sweet, old lady who loved taking care of children. Kaede gave Kurama a weary and wrinkled smile.  
  
"Shippo is such a handful but so useful." She laughed. Kurama grinned.  
  
"Yes, he's quite the genki, isn't he?" (genki means something like a overly hyper person or energetic. If it doesn't I'm very sorry. hehe)  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
Shippo gently tugged on Kurama's sleeve. Bending down, Kurama tilted his head towards the little kit. "Kurama did you get me anything...special?" Shippo asked. "It's my birthday, you know?"  
  
Kurama laughed and pulled out a small bow and arrow. "Of course, Shippo, I would never forget your birthday. I hope you like it." Shippo squealed in delight. Kurama was a master at archery but his main weapon is a whip. Shippo immediately went outside to play with his newest possession.  
  
------  
  
Kagome sat by her window. She gazed off into the sky breathing in the beautiful scent of the gardens flowers below her window. Her heart still beat from the day's events. So the stories were true, Kurama was handsome; his long red hair seemed to resemble fine silk threads. When she had looked into his eyes, they were unlike any other pair of orbs she had ever seen. They were a deep emerald but constantly flicker a golden amber color.  
  
They were so profound; she could have stared at them for hours. Kurama's eyes were so kind and yet so rugged. He had a dangerous yet gentle presence. She found herself remembering his lips most of all. His lips were oval and had slightly spread apart. She didn't know what over came her but for some mysterious reason; she wanted to kiss those lips. She was extremely tempted.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Did you hear what I said?" Kikyou was sitting on one of the large canopy beds in the room they were given. The room was beautiful, but Kagome felt herself want something more or just something different. She didn't care for the silk sheets or the fine china set upon the table in her room. She wanted to feel free at times. Being boxed into a room was not something she enjoyed.  
  
Kagome turned to her lady-n-waiting, snapping from her early daze. "What? I'm sorry, Kikyou, please forgive me. I didn't hear you."  
  
Kikyou gave an exasperated sigh. "I asked what you were thinking about. You seemed so distant."  
  
Kagome blushed. "I was thinking about my encounter with Kurama the thief, today." She answered truthfully.  
  
Kikyou laughed. "Yes, I admit, he was handsome. But I think he's too dangerous. He lives off stealing things from others. I mean, I know that's why they call him a thief but-- How barbaric!"  
  
"But I'm told he does it to help the poor. I think that's actually quite admirable. I doubt Kurama's really THAT dangerous." Kagome said thoughtfully. "He seems fun! It must be exciting too! He seemed to be happy!"  
  
"Nonsense! A thief can never be happy if they have to steal in order to do it." Kikyou said. Kagome considered this. She thought it would be exciting to be an outlaw. However, he seemed to be two different people in one. One side being a dangerous, rough person while the other had a gentle, heroic nature.  
  
She sighed. Kagome began to let her imagination wander. Perhaps, running from guards and the officials may be fun but it would be risky and always troublesome.  
  
It would be hard to actually LIVE with that type of life. Kagome glanced outside. It was still warm. The castle was cold and had an ominous feeling. She hated being in this castle. Or perhaps, she just didn't like being in the same place as Naraku, she could always sense him near.  
  
"Kikyou, would you like to go outside into the garden. It's the only beautiful thing here and I would really like to." Kagome asked and half begged. Kikyou sighed.  
  
"Ok, ok, but only for a moment," She snapped. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold or any disease for staying outside too long." Kikyou was never an outside type of person. She enjoyed the indoors more, no matter how cold it was.  
  
Kagome smiled one of her warming smiles. Kikyou's lips rose upward slightly. She loved serving Kagome. Kagome never seemed to treat her like a servant but more of a friend, that's what Kikyou liked about her-lady-ship. Kagome was always kind. She could be childish sometimes but serious when the time came.  
  
Kagome had a personality that would just light up a room even at its darkest; she had even made Kikyou laugh or joke sometimes, which was also rare. Stepping outside, Kagome quickly ran over to the roses.  
  
She loved smelling their alluring fragrance and running the soft, silk- like petals through her finger tips. It was ironic that such beautiful flowers could live in such a kingdom as Naraku's. Kagome spotted a small child's ball by the fence. Seeing no one was there to claim it, she rushed over and picked it up.  
  
"Kikyou! Oh, Kikyou! Look at what I found! Let's play catch, shall we? It would be fun!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Kikyou only said "Feh!" But smiled slightly. She didn't like the prospect of throwing a used and most likely contaminated toy back and forth but if it made her friend happy then she would do it.  
  
"Here it comes!" Kagome threw the ball, unfortunately, maybe a little too hard. Kikyou caught it but fell over from the force.  
  
"Do you think you threw it hard enough, Kagome?!" Kikyou grumbled sarcastically. She got up dusting herself off. 'Damn, another stain! How does Kagome not care when she tears a hole or puts a stain on her dress?' Shaking her head and sighing, she threw the ball back to Kagome, who caught it perfectly with one hand.  
  
-----  
  
Shippo laughed as he shot the arrow again. He was unintentionally playing with his new birthday present by the castle gardens. He picked up his arrow and notched it once again. 'I'll be just like Kurama when I grow up!' He thought as he shot the arrow again. His eyes widened as his arrow began to sore into the sky. Up and up it went. He grinned at how fast it was going.  
  
Shippo's grin didn't last long when he noticed that his arrow was going to sail right over the stone wall, separating the village from the castle.  
  
"No! No!" He cried as his arrow disappeared over the wall. His mouth was gaping. That was his only arrow, not to mention NEW too! And he just lost it! He frowned. 'Oh man!' He spotted the back gate leading the garden a few feet away. Shippo quickly scrambled over to the gate. He was surprised that it wasn't guarded.  
  
He looked through the gate, trying to spot his lost arrow. Spotting it just beside some bushes, he squeezed through the widely spread gate bars and snuck cautiously behind the bushes. He was making his way to the arrow. Once behind the very bush, which was beside the arrow he poked his upper body out of the bush. Reaching for the arrow when a small toy ball bounced and rolled over to rest right beside his arrow.  
  
Shippo sat stunned. 'Oh no!' Kagome ran over to where Kikyou accidentally threw the ball. She spotted a small kitsune by the toy, but reaching for an arrow. She knelt down as he shot his head upward to stare at her with frightened, worried eyes. She looked at him with a curious gaze.  
  
Then, smiled at him. "Hello, little one. What are you doing here?" The kit began to stutter. He seemed to be extremely frightened.  
  
"Y-Your not going to t-tell the king, are y-you. I don't w-want to be put into prison at such a y-young age!" His mood immediately became depressed. Kagome blinked at him then began to laugh. Shippo watched her as she began to giggle at him. He liked her laugh, even if it was probably a laugh at how humorous it would be when they tortured him. She didn't seem to be a tormentor, though.  
  
"Don't worry, young one. I won't tell. In fact, I'm guessing this is your arrow, right? Well, how about I give you some lessons? I'm an excellent archer and I'd be happy to teach you. Oh and by the way, my name is Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at him. Shippo stared at her for a moment. Was she serious? As if reading his mind Kagome said, "If you don't want to learn from me then you don't have to. I just think it would be a fun thing to do." Shippo was immediately happy. No, he was wrong. She wasn't a mean lady after all. Wait a minute! Did she just say she was Kagome? 'Oh my, gosh! She's the princess!'  
  
His eyes widened in realization. It would be an honor to learn from her. She was so kind too. Shippo's once gapping mouth turned into a large, childish grin. "Oh, wow! Really?! I would love that so much! My name's Shippo and I think you're a really nice, beautiful, caring, awesome person, princess!" Shippo was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Kagome laughed again. After chatting for another moment she introduced Shippo to Kikyou. The rest of the afternoon was made full of fun lessons. Shippo found it hard work but it was overall enjoyable. He couldn't wait to tell Kurama about his new friend.  
  
It began to get dark and Shippo left. Kikyou rushed Kagome inside to bathe and go to bed. She complained that Kagome was filthy and needed her rest. Kagome complied, but reluctantly.  
  
Shippo, however, was far from taking a bath any time soon. In fact, he was running through the thick forest, slipping on mud and other things on the way. He arrived at Kurama's group in less than five minutes. He rushed over to Kurama and his tent. They shared their sleeping quarters. Busting through the tent entrance he jumped into Kurama's lap.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama! You won't believe whom I met! Her name's Kagome! She's so cool! She's just like a mom! I wish she were! She's giving me lessons on archery too!"  
  
He was trying to process every word Shippo was saying who was still going on like the chatter box he was.  
  
"Shippo, calm down!" Kurama laughed. "Now who is this Kagome?"  
  
Shippo began his small story of how he met Kagome and who she was. Kurama listened to every detail. He grinned when he learned that this Kagome was more of a tomb-boy than a refined, stiff lady as most nobles were.  
  
Kurama had encountered either two groups of women: stern females that glared at him for his 'occupation' or peasant women who sighed and swooned over him like he was a god. However, this Kagome fit into neither of these two groups. She stuck out and had a unique personality for how Shippo described her.  
  
It became late and Kurama, after tucking Shippo in, went to bed himself. He wondered why he had such an infatuation with the maiden he met earlier. Was love at first sight possible? He didn't know. But one thing was for sure...he wanted to know her and to learn more about her. He reached for the pouch, which held his token from the girl he had ceased to stop thinking of.  
  
He slowly pulled the flower out and studied it with the moon as the only light he could see by. The rose no longer looked like a normal flower he had once put inside the pouch but now it seemed to glow.  
  
It's petals were softer than any plants' he had come across. There were no thorns and it smelled---different. A mixture of Her scent was on it. Yes, the sweet aroma of the rose was enough to overwhelm not only his nostrils but also his feelings of the girl. 'What a unique rose.' He thought as he twirled the rose through his fingers. He was interested and nothing would change his curiosity until he was completely content--- or lost interest.  
  
AN: OK! I tried to make this chapter long! I want to try and complete my goal of making large chapters to please the readers. I hate it when someone writes short chapters because I can't read any more until they update! Anyway, I'm going to try and update weekly and as fast as possible. I just hope that this fic will get a lot of reviews. (it would be a dream come true!)  
  
SO PLEASE REAVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!!!! And another thing! I want to once again thank my friend and fellow authoress, Prplepenguin56! She is my partner in writing this fic! Her editing and outstanding ideas are wonderful!! God Bless her! And God Bless all the people who review this fic!! 


End file.
